


Autumn Wind (Hikaru Amane)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “No way!”“Yes!”“No!”“Yes!!”“No!!”Momoshiro whined, glaring at you as you leaned against the wall of a nearby building.
Relationships: Amane Hikaru/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Autumn Wind (Hikaru Amane)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Fluff, Comedy, Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,483 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Davide ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“No way!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!!”

“No!!”

Momoshiro whined, glaring at you as you leaned against the wall of a nearby building.

“Just let it go, Momo-senpai.” Ryoma sighed, standing off to the side and watching the two of you with little interest.

“C’mon! Ple~ase!” Momo clapped his hands together, sticking his trembling bottom lip out.

“No, Momo!” you growled, glaring harder at the black-haired boy who scowled in response.

Momoshiro claims to be starving and happens to be broke. Ryoma is also hungry, and also has no money. You, on the other hand, had just gotten paid. Can you piece it together?

“I’ll be your best friend!”

“That gives me even more reason to keep saying no.” You scoffed, pushing off the wall and taking off down the street. Momo followed like a lost puppy, all the way to your house. You kicked your shoes off and went into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Momo sat on the floor next to you, looking up at you with an expectant face, while pulling off the puppy pout at the same time. Ryoma had taken the seat next to you, his eyes on the television as it played the popular cartoon, Pongebob Circlepants.

“Y/N~!” Momo whined again, resting his head on your leg which had been propped up on the coffee table, “Be a nice host and make me some food!”

“Momoshiro,” A vein appeared next to your eye as you clenched your fist around a pillow and threw it at his face, sending him to the floor with a yelp and a _thud_.

Ryoma sniggered, glancing at Momo before looking back at the TV.

“Oi! What’s going on down here?!” Your older brother, Harukaze, appeared with his best friend, Hikaru, at his side.

You kept your gaze on the wooden floor, refusing to look at Hikaru. You’ve had a huge crush on your brother’s best friend for two years now and you found it hard to even look at him. If your brother knew, though, he would kill you. Besides, you were convinced that Davide had no interest in you and he probably had a girlfriend already.

Momo whined, removing the pillow from his red face, “Your sister is mean!”

Your eye twitched as you stood up, voice strained in an attempt to keep calm. “ _I’m_ the mean one? _You’re_ the idiot who won’t shut up about food for more than three freaking seconds!”

“It’s only polite to offer food to guests!” he retorted, getting up off the floor and getting into your face.

“Polite, my ass!” You grabbed the collar of his shirt in your fist and he did the same as a strand of electricity connected your blazing eyes to one another.

“Oi! Oi!” The two of you were pulled away from each other, but that didn’t stop the staring contest you held. Five minutes later, Momo scoffed and looked away, glaring at the window.

You smirked in victory but quickly frowned when you realized something important; Bane was holding onto Momo, which meant only one thing: Davide was the one with his arm around your waist, holding you to his chest as his hand rested on your shoulder.

You gulped, tilting your head down so that your hair covered your eyes. “Um… I have to err… go… _read something_ …” You shoved him away from you and ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into your bedroom. Sliding down the door, you put your hand over your face, feeling the burn against your skin. _‘Go read something? Honestly? That’s the best I could come up with?! Why, oh why, did he have to be the one guy I always make a fool out of myself in front of?’_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“What… was _that_ about?” Bane asked, looking at the doorway with a confused expression on his face.

“I dunno,” Momo muttered.

Ryoma pulled his hat down over his eyes. Was he the only one that noticed you responded like that because of Davide? No, Davide realized it too. You always acted that way every time he got close to you. He’s seen other guys hold you like that, hug you, and you always acted perfectly fine. Why only him? The question killed him because he couldn’t seem to find an answer.

“Someone wanna go check on Y/N?” asked Bane, who looked between the three other males in the room.

Before Davide could volunteer, Ryoma had already stood up and left the room.

Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. You were sitting at your desk, resting your head on the cold wooden surface with your arms resting around.

“Y/N-senpai,” Ryoma called, resting his hand on your shoulder.

You lifted your head to look at your kouhai, “Yes, Echizen?”

“You like him, don’t you, senpai?” The freshman sat on the side of your bed, sitting with his legs folded and chin resting in the palm of his hand.

“As always, you catch on too quick.” you sighed, leaning back in the chair. “I know nothing’ll probably ever happen between us and I don’t want to risk ruining the small friendship we have, ya know?” You got up and fell onto the bed next to him and he turned so that he was facing you.

“I don’t know about love, Y/N-senpai, but I’ll listen if you need it.”

You grinned, pulling the small boy into a tight hug. “I really appreciate that, Ryoma.”

There was a light knock on the door before it opened to reveal the three boys. You pulled away as they walked in. Momo raised his eyebrow and grinned, “You just wanted a chance to get close to Y/N, you little creep!” Ryoma’s cheeks went slightly pink as he pulled his hat down, making Momo laugh. “Echizen’s got a crush on Y/N!!”

“I do not, Momo-senpai!” Ryoma protested with a scowl.

“Hmm, but Y/N was hugging you.” Momo took a seat next to you, putting his arm over your shoulder, “Maybe you like Echizen, too?”

“Oh yes,” you said mockingly, putting your arm around Ryoma’s neck and pulling him closer. “I just love you so~ much, Echizen Ryoma.”

He flushed, trying to break free from your grip. “Senpai!”

You laughed, letting him go. Momo sniggered and Ryoma glared.

“You’re not… _seriously_ in love are you?” Bane asked, looking between you and Ryoma. He didn’t seem too happy about the news. Davide was glaring at the small boy but you knew it was only because you were Bane’s sister. He’s always been protective over you.

 _‘But not because we’re close friends. Not because he cares about me. Because Bane is his best friend and it’s sort of like a job to help look out for me’_ , you thought with a frown. You were about to tell him that it was just a joke when Ryoma spoke up.

“Y/N is dating Fuji-senpai,” he said, simply.

Momo’s mouth hung open as he stared at you.

Your mouth hung open as you stared at Ryoma with an incredulous look. Bane was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. And Davide was glaring even harder at Ryoma.

“I forbid this!” Bane managed out, crossing his arms and glaring at you. “Break up with him right now!”

Now that annoyed you. “ _Forbid_ it? You forbid it?”

“That’s right. Go on, call him and break it off!”

“No! You have no right to tell me what to do, Harukaze! Get out of my room!” you pushed him and Davide out and slammed the door in their shocked faces.

Momo raised his eyebrow in question, looking between you and Ryoma, “I didn’t know you were dating Fuji-senpai.”

“They’re not,” Ryoma said quietly, in case they were listening at the door.

“Not?” Momo muttered, confused. “But you just said -”

“It’s a plan to make the guy Y/N likes jealous,” he responded simply.

“Shusuke is going to kill us.” you groaned, “Besides, there’s no way he’s going to get jealous.”

“Davide seemed to be glaring pretty hard at Echizen. Wonder why…?” Momo mused, staring at the door as he stroked his chin.

You scoffed, “Only because of my brother.”

“Eh?”

“He feels it’s his job to protect me because I’m his best friend’s sister.”

“Ahhhh, that makes sense.” Momo nodded in understanding.

“Let’s go,” Ryoma stood up, “We better go talk to Fuji-senpai.”

You and Momo followed Ryoma out of the house, ignoring Bane’s requests to stop, and headed over to Shusuke’s house so you could then explain the situation and try and get him to play along. It honestly seemed like a waste of time, in your opinion, but a small part of you buried deep inside had hope.

Yumiko opened the door and smiled when she saw it was you, “Shusuke is up in his room.”

You all thanked her before running up the stairs and into Shusuke’s room. He and Yuuta were sitting on the floor with a photo album between them. Fuji smiled as he looked up at you. Ryoma and Momo took seats on the bed, while you sat next to Yuuta.

Upon noticing the looks on your faces, his smile dropped slightly. “What’s up?”

“I need a favor,” you told him, refusing to meet his calculating blue eyes.

“Hmm?” he tilted his head to the side. “What is it?”

“You want to take that one, Echizen?” you shot him a look.

“You have to be Y/N-senpai’s boyfriend,” Ryoma said in a bored tone.

“Oh?” Shusuke raised his eyebrow in question and Yuuta did the same, glancing at you.

“Y/N is crushing on someone and Echizen formed a plan.” Momo grinned.

“Without my consent, mind you.” You commented.

“You didn’t deny it, though.” Momo teased.

Your cheeks burned. “I didn’t have time…”

“Ahh,” Shusuke pieced it together and smiled, “You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that he gets jealous, ne?”

“Pretty much,” you muttered, looking down at the random pictures Shusuke had taken; flowers, birds, trees, couples, the park, the lake, and a bunch of other random things. He really did love his photography.

“That’s no problem,” he smiled warmly.

“You… don’t mind?” you questioned, suspicion building within you.

“Of course not. You’re a good friend of mine and this will help you out.”

You smiled, throwing your arms around his neck. “Thank you Shusuke!”

He chuckled, patting your back, “Sure. May I ask who you like?”

“No!” you glared at Momo, “This idiot can’t keep his mouth shut. If I tell you, everyone’ll know!”

“Oi! I resent that!” Momo scoffed.

“Come on, Momo-senpai,” sighed Ryoma as he grabbed Momo’s wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Shusuke and Yuuta looked at you expectantly and you sighed. “My brother’s best friend, Hikaru.”

“Davide?” Shusuke asked, surprised, “I didn’t think he was your kind of guy.”

You shrugged, picking at the carpet. “I really like him but this plan is not going to work. I tried to tell Echizen that but the little brat doesn’t listen.”

Shusuke chuckled, “You’d be surprised.”

“Eh?”

“You never know if it’s going to work until you give it a try. I’ll make sure to come and get you in the morning, alright?”

“Sure,” _‘Maybe he’s right. I mean, he is the tensai of Seigaku. I should trust him and believe he’s right…. no matter how hard that might be’_.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Wake up,” someone shook your body but you groaned and ignored it. “Oi! You’re gonna be late!”

You groaned, rolling over onto your back and slowly opening your eyes, blinking until they adjusted to the bright light shining in through the window. You could still feel the person’s hand on your shoulder and, when you glanced over, you froze. Davide was standing over you, dressed and ready for school.

“W-What are you doing in here!?” you screamed, pushing his hand away and sitting up.

He shrugged, “Your brother asked me to get you up.”

“ _Harukaze_ ,” you growled, springing out of bed and running downstairs. Your brother sat at the table and he didn’t have time to react before you kicked him in the face, sending him flying back into the wall. “What the hell were you thinking, idiot!? Telling Davide to wake me up!”

“I didn’t think it’d matter!” he retorted, rubbing his sore nose. “He’s woken you up before!”

“ _Wouldn’t matter_ … If you don’t feel like waking me up, then don’t! But don’t send him -” you pointed at Davide who had just entered the kitchen, “- to wake me up for you!”  
You hit your brother in the head before running out of the kitchen and back up to your room. The last thing you wanted was to be woken up by Hikaru!

You sat down on the bedroom floor, holding a hand over your rapidly beating heart. You wish you could escape that boy, but it seems like every time you turn around, he’s right there! _‘Oh, cupid, why have you cursed me like this? Or perhaps it was your doing, Karma! Either way, you both suck!’_ You felt a presence behind you and turned around to see Davide standing there, rubbing his neck nervously. _‘See, I told you. Every time I turn around!’_

“Sorry,” he said, softly. “If I woulda known you’d be so upset, I wouldn’t have done it. Sorry, Y/N-chan.”

You felt a pang in your heart when you saw his crestfallen face. He looked so sad as he turned around and left the room. You groaned, falling back onto the floor with a _thud_. _‘Why am I such an idiot? I still blame you Karma! Cupid!’_

You weren’t sure how long you had laid there, but it felt like a couple hours at least. You didn’t move, too caught up in your mind replaying the image of his sad face.

“Y/N?” Shusuke’s face appeared above you. “We’re going to be late.” he murmured, grabbing your hand and pulling you off the floor, “Details when we leave. Now, get dressed.”

He left the room and you quickly changed into the Seigaku uniform before rushing down the stairs with your bag slung over your shoulder. Shusuke was standing in the living room, smiling brightly. Davide and Bane were sitting on the couch, glaring daggers at the brown-haired tensai.

“Ah, ready, love?” Shusuke questioned, his hand taking hold of your own.

You nodded, lacing your fingers with his. “Let’s go,”

Without a word to your brother and his friend, you stepped out of the house with Shusuke at your side. A comfortable silence rested over you for several minutes before you decided to break it.

“Hey, Shusuke?”

“Hm?”

“I think Karma and Cupid have teamed up against me.”

He laughed as the two of you stepped through the gates of Seishun Gakuen, the one place you knew you’d never run into Davide.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
